A Promise to Myself
by Reddevil6394
Summary: Peyton promised herself when she moved to Tree Hill she wouldn’t get caught up with any guys. When you’re leaving for college in a year and can’t have anything serious what’s the point? When a blonde boy enteres the picture can she keep her promise?
1. Intro

_Hey guys! This is the second OTH story I have ever written. I am still writing "We Are Family" and won't ever abandon it but this idea had been floating around in my head and I had to write it down. So to all you loyal "We Are Family" readers, don't worry, I will still update that and finish it! Now this is just an intro chapter to test the waters. If people like it then I will continue it, if I don't get any feedback then I won't simple as that. So if you want this story to continue let me know with reviews! So here's the intro chapter of __**"A Promise to Myself"**__ ENJOY!_

_Summary: Peyton promised herself when she moved to Tree Hill she wouldn't get caught up with any guys. When you're leaving for college in a year and can't have anything serious what's the point? When a certain blonde haired boy enters the picture, Peyton's going to see if she can keep her promise._

_Disclaimer: I own the idea, and nothing you have seen or heard before._

* * *

Peyton flopped onto her back for the ninth time hoping to fall back into the peaceful slumber she once held. The sun was shining through the silk curtains that covered the floor to ceiling window, signaling that the night had passed and it was time for a certain blonde to open her eyes. Placing the pillow over her golden curls she tried to muffle the sound of taxi horns and police sirens that came from the streets bellow. When she felt herself slipping back into dream land she was once again yanked back out. This time, by her ringing cell phone. Reaching to her side table she grabbed it and without looking at the name she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Whoever this is, if we were ever friends, I now hate you." She grumbled, her green eyes still hidden behind her tightly closed lids. She heard a small chuckle at the other end before the person answered.

"Well P. Sawyer, good morning to you too." Her best friends rasped. Peyton yawned into the phone as she sat up in her queen sized bed. "Knowing that you wouldn't wake up before noon unless someone called you I took it upon myself to do just that!" The seventeen year old brunet continued. "Your flight leaves in 4 hours Peyton, at least tell me you're packed for the plane." Peyton stretched her arms as she stood.

"Um, yeah—I mean pretty much." The blonde stuttered. "Like 95%." She finished, staring into her visibly empty suitcase. She heard a sigh come from the receiver.

"You have nothing packed do you?"

"Brooke pretty much all my stuff was already sent down to you, all I need to do is throw in some outfits, my sketchpad and the rest of my music." She stated dismissively.

"P. Sawyer our parents finally agreed to let you move in with me! And for our senior year! Tell me you aren't excited about this!" Peyton sighed. Of course she was excited; she and Brooke had been begging both of their parents to let her move down to Tree Hill with Brooke for months. She had basically lived alone in the New York City apartment anyway, her father being away captaining his drudging boat most of the time. And Brooke liked to pretend she didn't have parents, and her parents liked to pretend they didn't have Brooke. So the brunet was also alone most of the time in her large suburban home. They figured that if they were both alone, why not be alone together? After all, they had been best friends since they were only seven years old.

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer met when they were both forced to attend dance classes at a small New York dance school. And when Peyton's mother died in a tragic car accident on the way to pick her daughter up, Brooke instantly stepped in to help the blonde through the heartbreaking time. They had been best friends ever since. Even when Brooke's parents forced her to move to Tree Hill at the age of eleven, the two swore to each other that they would stay best friends. And they had. Brooke came up to visit Peyton every chance she got, and the two had managed to keep their friendship strong. One night, at the end of junior year, Brooke surprised Peyton with the proposition for her to move in with her. First the blonde had been hesitant, not sure if she wanted to disrupt her life and move to a town she knew nothing about. Not to mention it was her senior year of high school, did she want to leave all of her friends? It was then it occurred to Peyton; what friends did she have? Sure she had acquaintances; she would occasionally attend parties with, and share a table with at lunch. But did they know how her mother died? Or that every year on that anniversary she locks herself in her bedroom, blasts her mother's favorite song and cries until the tears stop coming? Then she drives to the cemetery and spends the night next to her mother's headstone just talking, talking to her like she was sitting right next to her. Did they know that she would much rather spend her Saturday nights listing to Led Zeppelin and sketching than to go to the pep rally and wave banners in the air? The truth was they didn't know, because they didn't ask. She really didn't have anything holding her back from moving in with her one true friend, so what was stopping her? After careful consideration she accepted Brooke's invitation, it was then another obstacle occurred to them.

Their parents. Brooke's parents weren't particularly fond of Peyton; they found her boring and rather depressing. But not really caring what their daughter did they agreed to letting the blonde move into the house they owned. It's not like they would be there to deal with the broody blonde anyway. Peyton's father however, proved to be more of a struggle. Though absent a lot, he still wanted his daughter in New York where he knew for a fact he would dock every other month. With that system he was able to check in on her on a regular basis, if she moved to Tree Hill he wasn't guaranteed those reunions. But after much persuasion he reluctantly agreed to let her move in with Brooke. So here the blonde was, two months later going over last minute details with her friend.

"Brooke of course I'm excited, I'm just tired that's all and I need to pack so I'll call you when I land." She heard a grunt sound but laughed it off.

"Deal P. Sawyer, I'll be at the airport to pick you up two." With that she hung up leaving Peyton with only the sound of the dial tone. Quickly tossing her last minute items into the suitcase she zipped it up and leaned it against the front door. After changing she gazed around the apartment she had known as home for the past seventeen years. Her bedroom door was closed, but she knew that all that sat behind it was a mussed bed and empty drawers. The kitchen was clean and virtually empty, with the exception of five soup cans that sat on the top shelf. Her father's bedroom was the only place in the whole apartment that seemed somewhat lived in. The only thing that gave it away was coat of dust on the bed due to lack of use. She wondered what the apartment would look like in three months after her father had come home. He usually only stayed for a few days, a week tops so it never really became a 'home' for him. The only thing that gave it that appearance was Peyton's touches. Her art that was placed around, the empty cereal bowls she'd leave in the sink. Those were the small things that made the apartment more than just a spacious room. The blonde now wondered what it would look like once she was gone. Running her fingers through her curls she checked the time, her cab would be arriving any minute to take her to the airport.

Walking slowly to the balcony she let the New York wind run through her. This would be the last time she heard the honking of the taxi horns, and the last time she would smell the hotdog stand that parked bellow her. She watched as a small yellow cab pulled up to the front of her building and listened to the buzz sound echo through the apartment, signaling that the taxi was there to pick her up. Taking one last look at the city she had come to know as home she felt a single tear drop from her eye. As excited as she was to move in with Brooke she would miss the place she grew up. This was the last place she hugged her mother. The last place she got to see her dance around the kitchen, singing into wooden spoon while she was supposed to be making dinner. Peyton's growth chart still was penciled into the door of the coat closet, the last mark from her 8th birthday. This place _was_ her mom. Hearing another buzz echo she knew she had to leave. Wheeling the suitcase behind her she flicked off the light.

"Bye mom." She whispered before shutting the door.

* * *

Brooke Davis was many things. Bubbly, kind, friendly; but one thing she wasn't was patient. Much to the seventeen year olds dismay, Peyton's plane had been delayed and hour. Leaving the brunet to do nothing but raid the airport gift shop and flirt with the good looking security guards. And as fun as that was, Brooke couldn't help but watch the clock until she heard the announcement she had been waiting for.

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen, flight 274 from New York just landed" _Squealing, Brooke pushed her way to the front of the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of her best friend. As soon as she saw the curls bobbing their way to where she stood she couldn't contain her excitement any longer. Dropping her gift bag she ran towards her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"P. Sawyer!" She yelped causing Peyton to chuckle.

"B. Davis!" She said with just as much excitement, releasing from the hug. "I missed you."

"So did I best friend." Brooke agreed picking up the bag she previously dropped and holding it out to the blonde. "And this is for you." Peyton smiled and took the bag. Removing the green tissue paper she laughed at its contents.

"A Tree Hill pen, a Tree Hill mug, a Tree Hill sweatshirt, a Tree Hill pencil case, a Tree Hill soda cozy and a Tree Hill shot glass." She listed as she looked through the bag before staring at her friend. The brunet shrugged.

"Your plane was late and you can only flirt with the security guards for so long." The two laughed before walking arm and arm out of the airport towards the blue bug.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Brooke complained flopping onto the white leather couch while her friend laughed behind her.

"From what Brooke, watching me unpack?" Wanting to get it out of the way Peyton insisted that she unpack as soon as they got home, Brooke agreed to help but spent most of the time lying on the bed grilling her about the guys she had dated. Peyton gave vague answers and eventually distracted Brooke with a pair of shoes. She really didn't want to talk about guys in fact she had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't caught up with any guys. After all it couldn't become anything serious; she was leaving for college in a year. So why bother? The blonde was just happy she didn't have to deal with Brookes constant questioning that night. Three hours later Peyton was done unpacking and Brooke apparently was exhausted. The house was well suited for the two teens. Brooke had the full suite on the second floor while Peyton was given the guest one on the first. Enough privacy for both women, but not so much that they felt like they were still living alone. Brooke squealed looking at the clock, she immediately jumped and began pulling her friend out the door.

"Brooke where are we going?" Peyton questioned yanking her arm back.

"I promised my friends that I would introduce you to them, we have to go." Slightly confused the blonde followed her friend down the streets of Tree Hill until they reached a secluded basketball court that sat at the foot of a river. There were two guys playing in the middle of the court while a girl with honey blonde hair sat on the table cheering them on. Slightly hesitant, she hung back while Brooke walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. Peyton smiled when the honey blond haired girl waved her over. Taking a step forward, she was shocked when she felt something hard some in contact with her head and soon felt herself hit the grass. She heard mumbled curses and Brooke's squeals but was unable to open her eyes yet. Once she got the strength the sit up she felt someone gently push her back down. Eyes still closed she listened to what the person had to say.

"Whoa, don't get up just yet. Are you ok?" The person had a gruff voice, but Peyton found it soothing. Answering his question she nodded slowly. Opening her eyes she saw a man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes kneeling over her. She could only assume he was the source of the voice she had just heard. Behind him was a raven haired man with the blonde girl and Brooke, both of which had concern in their eyes. "I'm sorry about that, _someone_ tried to show off and ended up slamming the ball into the backboard. It bounced off and flew towards you." The blonde man spoke again, nodding his head towards the raven haired man, both sarcasm and teasing evident in his voice. Peyton smiled slightly before trying to sit up again, she was surprised when she felt the blonde man place his hand on the small of her back and assist her in standing up.

Peyton was proud of herself, in any other situation this mans piercing blue eyes and gorgeous blond hair would have had her blushing. Especially when he placed his hand on her back, but she made a promise to herself and she intended to keep it. If his beautiful blue eyes didn't catch her then nothing would.

Then he smiled.

**SNAP!** That was the sound of her promise breaking.

* * *

_So like I said this idea has just been floating around in my head for a while and I wanted to see what you guys think of it. If you like it then review and let me know. And please tell me specifically what you like about it, it helps me write. If I don't get a lot of feedback then I simply won't continue with this story. But I'm going to tell you I have some great ideas for it and hopefully you guys will get to read them. It's up to you! Read and Review xoxo. _


	2. Meeting People and Shattered Windows

_Hey guys! I know it's been forever and I'm sorry, but I will be continuing this story because your reviews on the last chapter were amazing! Thank you so much for your kind words. I know this chapter is a little short but once we get more into the story they will be longer! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own the idea, and nothing you have seen or heard before._

* * *

"Peyton, Peyton Sawyer wake up!" Brooke ordered from the seat she had taken on her friends black comforter. She heard a muffled _go away_ from under the blonde's pillow, but chose to ignore it. Instead she quickly ripped the sheets from off Peyton's skinny body and threw them across the red room. Sitting up straight Peyton sent a death glare from her green eyes Brooke's way.

"What the hell Brooke? It's," She paused, looking to the digital clock on her bedside table. "8:00, what do you want so early?"

"I have to go to Savannah today." Brooke answered, pretending not to hear her friend's hostel tone. "Actually I'm supposed to be on my way right now, but the less time I have to spend with mommy and daddy dearest the better." She finished, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Wait, why are your parents in Savannah?" Peyton asked confused, while Brooke shook her head sending her brown locks everywhere.

"I don't know my dad needs to close some deal with some guy about something." Peyton laughed at her friends answer.

"Well as long as you know all the details." She said sarcastically. Brooke stomped her wedged covered foot.

"P. Sawyer this isn't funny! They are insisting that I go and visit them which basically means I have to wander the hotel grounds until they call me for a _family_ dinner. Not to mention this is the first day we have been apart since you moved here." Finding the strength to get out of bed, Peyton threw her skinny legs over the side and made her way to the adjoining beige bathroom and began to brush her teeth.

"Bwooke, I habe libed here forb thwee days. I think I canb hanble it." Peyton spoke through her tooth paste filled mouth. Brooke shook her head.

"Ok, I didn't get a word of that. Did you say something about you lying about tea plays for Hannibal? " Peyton spit the blue tooth paste into the sink before rinsing it out.

"I said that I have lived here for three days. I think I can handle it." Brooke nodded before pulling her friend into a hug.

"Ok, I'll probably be back after midnight unless I find a cute pool boy; then expect me some time tomorrow." The brunet said with a wink as her best friend pushed her out the door.

Peyton spent her morning as usual, showering, dressing. But as she reached into the fridge to see what she would be eating that morning she noticed it was virtually empty. She and Brooke had been ordering in or going out the last few days as they got the house in order and they hadn't gone grocery shopping yet. Figuring this was the perfect opportunity to explore the town; Peyton grabbed her cell phone and headed out the door. She walked past many little shops and restaurants but nothing really jumped out at her. Turning a corner she saw a sign that said _Karen's Café._ Opening the door Peyton smiled when she heard the bell chime. Tree Hill was so different from New York. Walking down the street strangers would smile at you, or if you're dropped your pen three people would be at your side picking it up. Strolling up to the counter she took a seat and opened the menu that was already set.

"Hey. Peyton right?" Peyton turned her head, coming face to face with the boy she met at the river court her first night. His still wore the smile that made her weak in the knees and his blue eyes glistened with kindness. Peyton smiled and held out her hand.

"Yeah, Peyton Sawyer." Lucas took it and took the seat next to her. "Sorry I didn't catch your name after Brooke whisked me away from the court after I got hit." She laughed.

"Lucas Scott, and the knuckle head who hit you was my brother Nathan."

"And the girl?" Peyton asked, now fully interested in the people she didn't get introduced to.

"Haley. Nathans wife." Peyton's mouth dropped open as she heard the words leave his lips.

"Wife?!" She asked astonished. Lucas let out a chuckle.

"Yeah that's pretty much the reaction they get from everyone, they got married last year." Peyton's mouth finally closed as she shook her head.

"Wow, they must really be in love."

"They are, in fact I think they are what keeps me believing in true love." The blonde watched as Lucas's grin doubled in size. He seemed like a really good guy, someone that she hoped that she could get to know better. "So what looks good to you?" Lucas asked, gesturing toward the menu in her hands.

"I think I'm gonna go with French toast and a cup of coffee." She responded. Lucas nodded and swiftly made he's way behind the counter. "You work here?" Peyton asked from her seat on the stool.

"Sorta, my mom owns the place so I help out when I can."

"Like now?" Peyton asked a little upset that he was working right now and she wouldn't get to speak to him much longer.

"Nope, right now I'm just grabbing you that cup of coffee. There's some perks when your moms owns a café."

"Oh really?" Peyton saw a dark haired woman emerge from the kitchen, apron secure around her waist and a kind smile on her face. "So that's all I'm good for, getting you free food?" Lucas chuckled and passed Peyton her coffee before kissing his moms cheek.

"C'mon Ma, you know your good for more than that. You do my laundry too." Karen playfully swatted her sons shoulder with a dish towel before turning her attention to the curly blonde watching the encounter.

"You must be Peyton, Brooke has been going on and on about you all summer." Karen extended her hand to the teen who took it happily.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Scott."

"Miss. Roe." Karen corrected gently.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed." Peyton apologized, embarrassed. Karen smiled.

"No dear it's fine, actually in a few weeks I will be Mrs. Scott." The older women grinned, showing Peyton the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Wow" Peyton spoke admiringly. "Congratulations!" Karen nodded her head and went towards the back.

"Thank you, now correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you want French toast?" Peyton grinned as Karen went into the kitchen, preparing the breakfast.

"Your mom is great." Peyton said to Lucas, who had taken his previous seat next to her.

"Yeah, she's probably the best person I know." A few minutes later Karen returned with her food and Peyton began to snack on it. "Hey what are your plans for today?" Lucas questioned.

"Brooke is in Savannah for the day so I guess I'm just gonna wander the town for a while." The blonde answered with a shrug.

"Well if you want I can show you around, that way you can skip seeing all the useless places and go straight to the important ones" Lucas offered, just as Peyton finished her last piece of breakfast.

"Actually that sounds great, thanks Lucas."

* * *

"So we've hit the high school, river court and obviously the cafe. What else important is there?" Peyton questioned as the two strolled through the streets of Tree Hill. Lucas guided them around a bend before responding.

"This" Lucas said simply. Peyton looked forward to see what he was referring to.

"The body shop?" She giggled not understanding the importance of the place.

"C'mon" Lucas laughed, grabbing Peyton's hand and bringing her inside. He didn't even notice the blush that crept upon her cheeks at the contact.

"Luke what are you doing here?" A man with scruffy brown hair asked as he shook Lucas's hand.

"Giving Peyton a tour of the town. Keith Peyton, Peyton this is my uncle Keith." Lucas introduced.

"Hi there Peyton, I'd give you a proper handshake but I wouldn't want to turn your hands black." Keith laughed, gesturing to his grease covered hands.

"No problem, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, hey Luke I have to go home and clean up before visiting your mom, so lock up when you're done here." Keith instructed, tossing Lucas the keys out of his pocket. Catching them mid air Lucas nodded.

"Sure thing Keith." Peyton and Lucas waved as the older man exited the body shop.

"So that's the guy your moms marrying?"

"Yep, and it's about time; trust me." Lucas laughed.

"And he's your uncle?" Peyton asked. A little confused, causing Lucas to laugh again.

"Yeah, I'll tell about it. I forgot that your new here and don't know my whole families history." Both blondes chuckled at that.

* * *

"Wow, Dan sounds like an ass." Peyton grunted after Lucas was through giving her the background of his family.

"Yeah, he kind of is. But luckily we have all managed to escape his grasp. Mom and Keith are getting married, everything's better." Peyton couldn't hold back the smile on her face.

"I happy for you Luke, really." Peyton said genuinely. Feeling heat making its way through the shop she pulled her curls into a messy bun. Lucas tried to ignore how beautiful she looked as she did it.

"Hey Peyton let me show you something." The two made their way through the shop until they came to a smashed black car in the corner. The windshield was completely shattered, the passenger door was barley hanging on and the seats were torn.

To Peyton it was perfect.

"It's a 1963 Mercury Comet" She recited, surprising Lucas.

"A girl who knows her cars, I'm impressed." Peyton playfully shoved him as she made her way around the car. "Some punk crashed it and his parents were so pissed that they told us to just keep it. They wanted to punish their son so they figured that he just couldn't have the car back." Peyton nodded, inspecting the damage to the once beautiful car. "Keith wants to sell it for parts, but I don't know; I kind of am hoping to fix it. He told me I could but a part of me is still looking for that push you know? Because it's going to take a lot of time, and I already have a car. I'm just waiting for that push."

"I first saw a comet when I was six." Peyton said, not skipping a beat. "My mom and I were on the balcony of our apartment when someone driving it got stopped by a cop right bellow us." She felt her eyes getting wet at the memory but kept the tears at bay. "He was given a ticket and then he drove away, never saw him or the car again. But I'll never forget what my mom said, "_someone getting a ticket doesn't deserve to drive such a piece of magic, one day I'm going to own that car and then I'm going to give it to you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."_"

"So, did she ever get the car?" Lucas questioned wanting to know the outcome of the story.

"No, she-she died when I was eight." Peyton answered softly, lowering her head to avoid Lucas's gaze resulting in a stray curl falling into her face. It took everything Lucas had not to tuck it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Peyton." He wasn't sure what else he could say. The two stood in silence for minutes until Lucas spoke. "Hey, I would gladly erase my dad if it could bring back your mom." Peyton froze, never hearing sweeter words in her life. Leaning forward she kissed Lucas's cheek.

"Thank you." Without a word she exited the body shop and Lucas let her go. Knowing that he would see her again soon. Taking another look at the car, Peyton's mothers words kept echoing in his head. "_Someone getting a ticket doesn't deserve to drive such a piece of magic, one day I'm going to own that car and then I'm going to give it to you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."_

That was his push.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Obviously I will be continuing this story, so please, please review! Your feedback on the last chapter was awesome! I love you guys! Read and Review xoxo! _


End file.
